The Secret, The Change, and the Promise
by Cake Woman
Summary: After the Cullen's left their human Isabella Swan in New Moon, Bella was a zombie for a couple months, but when Charlie and Renee threatened to take her away from Forks, Washington she freaked out and snapped out of it... All usual, some OOC content. Eventually Jasper Bella


**Summary: After the Cullen's left their human Isabella Swan in New Moon, Bella was a zombie for a couple months, but when Charlie and Renee threatened to take her away from Forks, Washington she freaked out and snapped out of it. She started to go to college in Seattle, when a "friend" of Jasper tells her she either can come quietly and fake her death or Bella would be taken with force. What will happen next? Jasper/Bella All Usual but some OOC content.**

 **About me: MY name is Alex and welcome to my story! This story will be slowly updated, I will try to get a chapter out every month but no promises since I am in college and college things can keep me busy. I hope you enjoy the story; I own none of the characters from Twilight. Thank you for reading! This story will be mostly Bella's point of view, but any point of view change will be looking like this:**

 **(PERSON) POINT OF VIEW**

Chapter 1: The beginning of the End  
-

 **Bella's Point of View**

They left me… they all left me. 6 Months ago the family I thought that loved me left. They didn't want me. Ed- _he_ said that I would forget him over time. He said that I was just a toy for his family to play with while here… Well at least I know I can't forget them.. they _were_ real. I knew it.

I can hear Char-dad talking with my mom downstairs. I got out of bed and walked down the stairs. "So Renee, you agree to take her with you and Phil?" Charlie stated not knowing I was listening. They wanted to take me away? I can't what if _they_ come back? I grew furious and stormed down the rest of the stairs and into the living room.

"You want to take me away? How dare you! I can't leave! They will come back!" I was so mad at them. I was 18!

"Bella, sweetie we just want you to go back to how you were. We love you!" My mom said worried. I was still so mad. Why would they do this to me!

"Bella, do you want to go? You don't have to, but if you don't go you have to go to college, ok?" my Dad said. I sighed and looked at them.

"fine I will stay and go to Seattle Community College." I growled out and stomped up to my bedroom and turned on my laptop.

-3 Years Later. Bella is a Junior in college-

I was walking home from my economics class, I was so tired. I looked behind me to see red eyes following me. I felt fear spike up, while I tried to hide the fact that I was terrified I walked up to this Hispanic Vampire. "Vampire, what's your name? Why are you following me?" I put my hands on my hips waiting for an answer.

The Hispanic woman laughed, it sounded like sweet church bells. Her black hair stopping at her shoulders. She looked to be about 5 foot 4. "Well mi luna, my name is Maria. I am here to give you an ultimatum. Either you come with me willingly and we will make it look like you died in a fire, or I will just kidnap you and make your father worried sick!"

My eyes grew wide, I didn't want to make him worry. "Maria i… I will come willingly. Please let me say goodbye to my father…"

Maria grinned and ran her hand down the side of my face, I felt somewhat calm. She purred in my ear, "Sure mija. Say goodbye to him. You have till midnight tonight" and then I felt a cool breeze and she was gone. I knew she was watching me though.

"Shit…" I mumbled and pulled out my phone and called my dad. Tears welled up in my eyes. _'Dad, please don't look for me'_ I thought to myself.

"Bells what's up?" I heard my dad's confused tone

"I… Dad can we spend the rest of today together? I miss you" I whispered trying to hide my tears.

"Sure! I am actually on my way to Seattle anyway! I will be right there baby" Then the call ended.

I looked at my phone a tear dropping on it. "I love you daddy…"

I waited for him in front of my dorm while reading Weathering Heights. I guess I had zoned out because when I looked up he was pulling in. I ran up to him when he got out of the car and hugged him. "Dad! I missed you" I whispered in his ear. I didn't need to hear him say it to know he missed me too.

He grinned, "Well Bells what do you want to do?"

"maybe go to Unicorn, it is an arcade bar that just opened up!" I smiled excited. Charlie laughed and leaned on me.

"Sure lead the way Bells!"


End file.
